Street Fighter Destiny of the Ocean
by Satu The Fire of Hope
Summary: When a family is murdered by Bison's hands, one girl remains. She fights unknown and known enemies to battle her way to her revenge. But when she finds out that someone she loved is still alive and working for him, she'll have to fight her too? sum. sucks


**Street Fighter **

**Destiny of the Ocean**

**A/N: **Ah, yes…I have been writing a lot of _new _stories lately but it's not my fault. You have to blame anime and games for my obsessions XD Anyway, after this story, I will get to work on my SUMD story. So don't worry ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Street Fighter. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the game/show/movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you. Well, I do own two OCs in here but that's it. That's it I tell you!

**Chapter 1:**

**Memories**

_A girl with ember hair ran into her home with a smiling face, "Mom!" she shouted happily._

_A woman with dark brown hair walked out of a room and found the girl running into her arms. She hugged the girl as the girl hugged her._

"_Guess what? I just won the tournament!" the girl shouted with excitement. _

_A man walked in after the woman, "What is with all this commotion?" he asked grinning._

"_I won! I beat the toughest guy in my school!" the girl said, running to her father. He picked her up into his arms._

"_I told you, didn't I? I knew you were special the minute I laid eyes on you" he told her._

"_Mama" a childish voice called. A much smaller girl walked in rubbing her eyes like she had been taking a nap, "Mama, I'm tired" she complained._

_The older sister stuck her tongue out at her. The littler one did the same to the older one._

_The mother smiled, "Now, now, girls. Behave" she walked over to the litter one, "Now Kasumi, shouldn't you be saying something to Karei?"_

_Kasumi nodded and smiled, "Mama knew you were going to win so we baked you cookies"_

_Karei's eyes brightened._

_Her father set her down and walked to the kitchen._

A girl with the same ember hair stood against a wall outside a building that looked very old. She sighed as she got up and went inside the building.

She walked though the busted open door and into the trashed and dusty hall. She seemed to have a pained look on her face as she looked around the hall. She walked further in and into what seemed like a living room.

Everything was just the way she remembered. She walked over to the fireplace and looked at the many pictures that stood on the ledge above it. Many were covered with dust, so it was hard to see the photos inside of the frames. She picked one up and dusted it off, seeing her own reflection in the glass. She emerald eyes flashed in the faint light that drifted into the house. She stared at a picture of 4 people. A man with short red hair that had a hint of grey smiled warmly with a woman next to him, she had deep brown hair and her green eyes glowed in the light of the photo. She stared most at the littlest girl in it, she had long dark brown hair like the woman and her eyes were a more ocean green, like the man. Lastly, she glanced at the remaining girl in the picture, she had long ember hair and flashing emerald eyes.

A tear drop landed on the glass and she noticed that she had started crying. She placed the frame back where it belonged and rubbed her eyes, whipping the hot flowing tears away. She suddenly heard a creak. Someone had entered the house. Her eyes drifted to the doorway that lend to the hall. She glanced around but couldn't remember where the hidden door was. She realized that this time she would have to stand and fight. She walked away from the fireplace and kicked a table out of the way, signaling her position.

A man walked into the room and glared at the teen. He had long blonde hair and shocking blue eyes. He had been tailing her for who knows how long.

"Ah, Karei, so this is where you have been hiding" he mused.

She just glared at him as he spoke fluent Japanese. She wasn't in the mood for small talk. "Come to take me in?" she spoke in a hard, cold voice that seemed odd belonging to an eighteen year old.

The man chuckled and pulled off his jacket, "Take you in? My dear lady–"

"Don't call me that!" she shouted coldly.

The man chuckled again, "Temper, temper" he scowled in an amused voice.

She scoffed and stood into her defensive position.

"You plan on fighting me, _girl_?" he told her.

She said nothing and just glared at him with her cold, icy emerald eyes that seemed to cut right though you.

"I still found it surprising, hearing that you survived" he mused at her.

"What?" her eyes shocked.

"Yes, you're father begged us to spare you and your sister, but do you think we would listen" he smirked coldly, "I had the pleasure of shutting him up for good"

Karei gasped, remembering.

_Her mother pushed a young girl of about 15 into a hallway she had never seen before. "Mama, what's this?" she asked confused._

_Her mother looked at her oldest daughter with sad eyes, "It's a tunnel, it will get you to safety"_

_The girl stared at her, "But what about Kasumi?"_

_Her mother smiled, "She'll be here in a minute" she turned to head up the stairs when she heard a car…cars screech to a stop outside. Her eyes began to tear up._

_A man with red hair came in, "They're here" he said with horror._

"_We have to get them out of here" the mother exclaimed._

_The man shook his head and smiled sadly at Karei, "You must run, Karei. Remember how you won that race 2 years back?"_

_The girl nodded._

"_Run like you did then, as fast as you can and don't stop. Never stop until you are far away from here" he told her._

"_But daddy–"_

"_No, you'll do as I say" he sighed and pulled the locket from his neck, "Here, take this"_

"_But, it's yours"_

"_But now it's yours. Treasure it and keep it safe. Read the inside"_

_The young teen opened it and read out loud, "Fight with Hope and Faith, and you'll never lose sight" she looked at her father, "Sight of what?"_

"_When you find out, you'll understand"_

_A crashing sound was heard at the door. "Haru! Are you there?! Come on, old friend, open the door" a voice called._

"_Who's–" the girl began to ask._

"_No, just run" he told her as he held her shoulders. He now had tears in his eyes and he leaned in to kiss her forehead, "And be safe" he whispered._

_He stepped back and closed the door to the secret hallway._

"_But, daddy!" she shouted when it was shut. She heard a loud crash like a door being knocked off its hinges. She saw a hole in the wall and crouched down, looking through it._

_A man she had never seen before walked in with more men behind him. One had long blonde hair in a braid but couldn't see his face. He had a mask over his face and wore claws on his right hand. Many men stepped into the house._

"_Ah, my dear friend, Haru" the man said with false joy._

"_Why are you here, Bison? I gave you what you wanted, what else is there that I can give?" Haru, her father, said in a loud but calm voice. _

"_Why, that talented daughter of yours" Bison reason._

_Her mother's eyes widen and she screeched at the man, "You will never have her!"_

_Her father held her mother back and he too was shocked but that shocked face soon turned to anger, "You will not have her" he told him calmly._

_Bison smirked, "Then I'll have to take her"_

"_Over my…dead…body!" the woman screamed._

_Bison's smile grew, "As you wish" he signaled the man with the mask. He stepped forward._

"_Pleasure to meet you, my lady, but to my dismay, you're beauty will be short lived" he spoke gently and very much like a gentleman. But in a flash, he was in front of her with his metal claws deep in her chest. She gasped at the impact and then screamed in pain when he pulled them free. He walked back to the man who had order him, licking his blades of her blood. The woman fell to the ground with blood flowing around her and breathed no more._

"_Monster!" the man shouted as he crouched near the woman's body that he had loved. He rolled her over and stared into her now empty green eyes. He flinched and closed the lifeless eyes. _

_Karei watched in horror. She became to realize that hot tears had started to fall down her cold cheeks. She felt a pain in her chest and knew instantly what it was._

_The man cried for the woman he loved but even with his tears still flowing down his cheeks, he stood and held his hands up, ready to fight._

_Bison smirked and glanced at the man that had just killed the woman. The man smiled and walked towards her father._

"_No" she gasped silently, "Please…please don't hurt daddy" she said this with tears flowing._

_It was a brutal fight but she couldn't bear to watch. When she heard her father scream, she knew he was dead. She cried softly and silently with no sound heard. She glanced though the hole again to see them walking up the stairs. Her eyes widen as she realized what was happening. They were looking for her and all they would find was her sister. _

"_No! Not Kasumi!" she exclaimed silently. She stood, trying to find a way to open the door in the darkness. Just then, she heard a blood curdling scream and could no longer move._

_She felt the pain deep inside her chest and knew that it was true. Her family, everyone she knew and loved, was gone. Forever. She sighed deeply with tears rolling down her face. She held onto the father's necklace tightly, turned and ran into the dark hall. She felt she had run for an hour when she came out of the hall which had turned into a cave. It was raining hard and she could still fell the hot tears on her cheeks. She ran out of the cave and down the beach. She ran and ran, never stopping. She ran for the rest of that night, finally feeling too weak to run any longer at first light. She watched the sunrise and stared at her father's locket. She opened it again and read the words inside. Her tears had dried and her once warm, loving emerald eyes had faded into the cold, crystal green that chilled the bone. She took the chain of the necklace and pulled it over her head, letting it slip onto her neck. She stood and glared at the rising sun. "Bison…"_

Karei glared and could feel her blood boil at she looked into that man's eyes. "You!" she suddenly ran towards him, adrenalin rushing and head clear with her vision sharp. She swung her leg at his chest which he had stopped by grabbing her foot.

"Now, now, you should watch that temper of yours" he said coyly at her.

She roared with anger and pulled her leg free, kicking with the other one. He caught that one too. "Damn you!" she shouted and swung a fist at him.

This, had caught him by surprise. Her fist connected with his face hard. He let go of her foot and reeled back. "Hmm, seem I have underestimated you"

"Damn right!" she shouted at she kicked numerous times at him which he had to step back to avoid but soon ran out of space when he backed into a wall. She kicked straight for his head but he ducked. Her foot crashed into the wall and stuck there. A surprised look crossed her face but disappeared as she tried to pull her foot free. He smiled as he stood up again.

"My, my, what power you have" he mused, watching her struggle to get her foot free. He moved up next to her which made her forget about her foot as she tried to hit him again with her fists. He caught them easily and held them over her head. She grimaced at the pain. He leaned close to her face, "You would do lovingly with us"

She growled and spat in his face. He sighed, putting both of her hands in one hand and whipping his face with the other. She smirked and glanced at her foot. She suddenly jumped up, having him support her arms as she brought her leg swift fully at his head, hitting it hard. He let go of her hands and she landed on them, pulling her foot free from the wall.

He dabbed his lip with his finger and stared at the blood he found there. He stared at her, "You…you dare damage my beautiful face!"

She glanced at him with an eyebrow raised as she stood up again, "Not like it can get any uglier"

The man glared at her with real fury. He pulled the metal blades from somewhere and placed them onto his right hand, "You will pay for your insolence" he shouted.

Bad thing about her getting him really angry was that she didn't know how to attack now. She seemed to have found it easier to hit him when he was teasing her. She began to think that the last comment was uncalled for. She dodged his many attacks until she felt the wall behind her. She glanced behind her and then back at the man who wanted to desperately to kill her. She saw a way to get out. She dodged to the right quickly as he jabbed for her head and rolled to a stop a few feet away. His clawed hand shot into the wall just like her foot had. He growled as he tired to pull it free. She smiled, this was her chance to escape.

She got up and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" the man shouted in a rage.

"It was nice fighting you but it seems that I have to make my exit" she smirked, "I'd rather live then be killed by one of Bison's crazed lunatics.

The man growled, "Get back here!"

Karei smirked even more, "Maybe next time, _pal_" and with that, she ran out of the living room, into the hall and out the busted door. She ran like she never did before, faster then anyone she knew and longer then she ever remembered her running. She had found out more, she had remembered more. She knew that there were many things she had to learn in order for her to beat Bison and avenge her family's deaths. She smiled the whole time she ran, and she ran for quite some time.

**A/N: **Wow ^^ this was actually really good consider this is my first try at an action story. Please, please tell me what you think. I always wanted to write a story with my girls ever since I watched Street Fighter the Legend of Chun-Li. This is really fun to write and I didn't have writer's block once when writing this chapter. It all just came to me. XD I really hoped you enjoyed it ^^ and read the rest of my story.

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, because reviews make my happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


End file.
